Las camas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Si las camas de las naciones hablaran, si relataran o al menos se mostrara que pasaba "arriba" de ellas entenderían su dolor, porque sus dueños eran unos crueles tiranos y ellas las pobres victimas. Para Solitudely. AlemaniaxItalia cuarto acto. Muchas parejas.
1. Cama estadounidense

Este fic es de más de un capitulo con varias parejas, es el relato de una cama, basado en un fic de Solitudely donde se cuestionaba qué pasaría si las camas hablaran, pensaran o se narrara algo entorno a ellas. Esto es lo que propone este fic :3, por eso va a dedicado a ti mi bella lady.

**Pareja en este capítulo: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>En próximos capítulos:<strong> EspañaxRomano, DinamarcaxNoruega, ArgentinaxChile, FranciaxCanada y AlemaniaxItalia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Las pobres camas.

Eran las siete de la mañana, Estados Unidos. La cama estaba allí, sola e indefensa, en realidad, siempre está mejor sola -y no acompañada- ya que es torturada, su vida era una tortura. Las sábanas se podían ver desparramadas de forma criminal, un letargo lento y doloroso, nadie la armaba, el chico fuera de la habitación se vestía apurado.

Eran las siete de la mañana y veinte minutos y Alfred se ponía la camisa en forma de acróbata de circo, ese era el dueño de la cama -el tirano, el desordenado- tenía que llegar a las ocho a un lugar especifico en el cual tardaba una hora y media en llegar. Las posibilidades de alcanzar a tiempo su meta eran escasas -sino imposibles- la desesperación se notaba en su respirar.

Siete treinta, la casa queda vacía después de oír los gritos desesperados del muchacho.

–¡Llegaré tarde, me matarán, mi querido amante me va a matar!–

Y la cama seguía allí, ahora más tranquila, cansada y agotada, siempre terminaba así. Era una cama muy usada, al menos no esa semana, pero sí en la mayor parte del tiempo. Nadie la arregla, tirada, usada como un simple juguete, primero le dicen que la aman cuando el sueño se transforma en un martirio, luego, la despechan como si nada, dejándola allí, manchada, sucia.

Sucia con cosas que no quieren saber…

Son las tres de la tarde, aún no hay nadie. Una sirvienta viene a cambiar las sábanas, la cama si no fuera una cama que hipotéticamente no tiene boca y pudiera sonreír lo haría, esa mujer que llegaba a hacerla junto a toda la casa era quien la trataba con más amor que todos, las sábanas perfectamente nuevas, olorosas con esencia a limón, limpias, estiradas, sus almohadas acolchadas, algunos peluches arriba de éstas.

Cinco de la tarde, la vida del lecho aún era feliz. Nadie entraba, conversaba con los cuadros, extrañamente adornados con la foto de su dueño y de otro sujeto, en el cuadro más grande, con el que no conservaba mucho había una foto de su mismo dueño y el mismo joven de ojos verdes, besándose mientras están ambos con un traje elegante con una pequeña dedicatoria abajo, salía "Happy wedding".

Diez de la tarde. Llegan los monstruos. Porque sí, su dueño se comportaba con un animal cuando venía con él. Porque su dueño… cambiaba cuando venía él. Su dueño cuando él venía lo usaba para todo menos para dormir.

Una cincuenta de la mañana, llegan a la habitación oscura, entre risas y carcajadas.

–Te la meteré tan adentro… que no volverás a llamarme discapacitado en la junta Inglaterra…–

–Ahhhh eso… qu-quiero verlo…–el chico inglés era devorado. La cama siempre pensó que su dueño era caníbal, que algún día iba a comerse a ese muchacho.

Y Alfred con una mirada seductora arroja al británico, el inglés sonríe, la cama se queja, ese era el primer golpe de la noche, luego Jones se tira, la cama se sigue quejando, eso era bullying, maltrato intrafamiliar. Era una pobre e indefensa cama y luego de aquello, la cama sabe que no podrá descansar en paz y todos sus amigos, los cuadros, los muebles y adornos se reían de ella, que humillación.

La golpeada, la maltratada e indefensa cama. Porque si ella hablara… sería la victima de todo eso, iría al tribunal de camas golpeadas.

Eran sólo ellos dos…

Y la cama. La pobre y desamparada cama, la que recibía golpe tras golpe, la que quedaba manchada de aquel líquido viscoso luego de que pareciera que se cometiera un crimen arriba de ella, los gritos se escuchan en todo el barrio, los gritos de ese cejón abriendo las piernas, recostándose en la cabeza de la camita quien no se mueve, sabiendo que pasaría, las sábanas se estiran y el lecho sólo resiste, la cama grita junto con los angloparlantes envueltos en sudor, bueno, no grita, pero empieza a chirriar, la fuerte presión era intolerante.

Dos de la mañana, la cama sigue allí, manteniendo los cuerpos, confusa, en eterna agonía, porque esos dos hombres arriba la hacían tener un dolor sin fin, un dolor de espalda –dígase dolor de tabla- horrible, de vez en cuando llegaban a tener que cambiar la gastada viga. Era mucho más agradable cuando su dueño estaba arriba de él y no conocía a ese inglés.

Cuando el máximo movimiento que sentía era cuando el estadounidense se masturbaba con una foto del mismo muchacho, sus sábanas se manchaban y su dueño era más amable, se sentía culpable y las cambiaba diciendo "Maldición Arthur, algún día serás mío", eso era cuando aún no se confesaba a ese británico. La cama maldice la hora en que terminaron juntos, las camas no fueron hechas para eso, ni que fuera una cama matrimonial, no tenía forma de un gay corazón rosadito como cierta cama francesa ¿o era polaca?, no deberían hacerle eso.

Era una tortura, los demandaría por maltrato a camas.

–Arthur…–

–¿Dime? –

–Quiero hacerte el amor… unas dos veces más…–

Y la cama no se lo puede creer.

Dos treinta de la mañana, la cama llora, los dos seres arriba suyo siguen haciendo lo mismo, pero al menos no llegaron a la tercera, pero algo le hacía sospechar al inanimado inmueble que para la próxima vez alcanzarían incluso las seis veces. Porque sí, ya ha pasado.

Esa, es la triste historia de la cama estadounidense.

**N.A: **Y así se la pasa la pobre e indefensa cama en la noche, malvados torturadores de camas esos angloparlantes, en fin, la siguiente pareja que quieren que salga pueden elegirla ustedes, si no está entre las parejas que están puestas arriba también pueden sugerir otras :3


	2. Cama francesa

Creo que este es uno de los fic más dedicados a ti Soly, oh mi bella dama, espero te agrade :3, y a todos los demás también, of course, ustedes eligen que pareja sale y la mayoría fue para esta, algunas sospecharon como sería la cama francesa, otras pensaron que sufriría, pero aquí está la verdad.

**Pareja en este capítulo: **FranciaxCanadá.  
><strong>En próximos capítulos:<strong> EspañaxRomano, DinamarcaxNoruega, ArgentinaxChile, GreciaxJapón, AlemaniaxItalia.

Eran las seis treinta de la mañana, la cama estaba allí, perfectamente hecha, sonrojada, suspiraba poesías extrañas y medias afeminadas con índole sexual, los cuadros, los adornos y demás se burlaban de ella, pero poco le importaba, ella seguía suspirando como una enamorada, hasta su forma era así, grande matrimonial y de un masculino corazón rosado.

Antes era roja pasión, antes era sólo eso, pasión. Pero su dueño cambió y así su masculino color se fue, lloró mucho, ahora era rosada bebé, que patético.

–¿Me veo apuesto no? –Francia se miraba al espejo regodeón, con una sonrisa picara apunto de pensar en echarse maquillaje, pero no llegaba a ese extremo. –Canadá se derretirá al verme, lo sé… y luego se lo haré sin descanso en el baño…–Francis suspiraba y daba vueltas seguidas de arcoiris a lo bailadora de ballet.

La cama suspira, viendo como se va su malvado dueño de la casa veinte minutos después, cantando con pasitos de niña hasta la puerta. Ya llevaba nueve meses así. No es que la cama fuera una pervertida -en realidad sí lo era-, pero extrañaba que vinieran esas muchachas de grandes pechos a pasar toda la noche con ese incesante revoloteo en la cama. Oh mon dieu, esos enormes melones –dígase senos- mientras su dueño parecía estar matándolas con cada fuerte golpe.

Eran las tres de la tarde, cuando llega una chica, la primera mujer que ve hace tiempo y sólo viene a ordenar un poco la ya arreglada habitación de Francis, sacudiendo con reojo, la chica una vez chilló asustada cuando se encontró una caja llena de juguetes sexuales cuando limpiaba el estante, o las revistas, las lociones.

¡Los lubricantes!

La cama no la entendía, esos objetos y amigos hacían que todo arriba de ella se moviera con brutalidad, debería amarlos, todos los demás objetos estaban mirándola extrañada, era una cama tan, taaaaan pervertida.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y se acuerda que a veces su sueño en vacaciones traía hasta grupo de tres personas arriba de ella, la pasaban de lo mejor, ella chillando como una cama virgen y los otros matándose y ensuciándola, dejando salir gritos de emoción. Chicos rubios, castaños y colorines pasaron por su mullido colchón listo para el sexo.

Y cuando una cama dice que pasó de "todo" arriba de ella es que pasó de todo. Posiciones imposibles.

Posiciones que requerían destreza, aparatos que nadie intuía si quiera como se usaban y su amo allí, dándoles duro a su o "sus" amantes y a ella al mismo tiempo, como gozaba la cama, era un delirio pasional acolchado. Pero todo había cambiado, su amo ya no traía a un chico o una bella mujer por día, no, ahora la usaba a veces, no tan seguido.

Antes era de lunes a domingos, ahora día por medio o quizás menos.

Eran las nueve de la noche y lo siente entrar, estalla de la emoción. Los cuadros de la pieza también se emocionan, porque saben que vendrá el chico que acompaña a su amo en las hermosos fotos, los lubricantes también gritan como niñas, esperando ser usados, y ni decir de los consoladores que "vibran" de emoción.

En cambio la cama luego de alegrarse sólo suspira resignada. Porque siempre lo traía a él, a nadie más que a él, la misma cara gimiendo entre sus sábanas cada día, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una cama monja, sí, todas las camas de moteles se burlarían de ella tildándola de cama virgen, ese canadiense había cambiado a su dueño, lo había convertido en un…

En un…"En un casado"… también en algo mucho peor y apocalíptico, en una "Pareja estable y fiel", la cama lloraba melodramáticamente recordando eso. Eran las doce de la noche y llegan los dos hablantes de francés entre besos, la cama se prepara con los brazos -dígase sabanas- abiertos.

–Matty, te haré de todo…!toda la noche! –lo arroja a la cama, como un depredador.

–F-Francis… mañana también hay una reunión importante…–se sonrojó el muchacho, pero llamándolo a hacerle el amor con la mirada inocente y sonrojada.

–Aunque tenga que llevarte en silla de ruedas lo hago, mon amour…–rió con perversidad.

–¡Francis! –grita el canadiense algo enojado, pero se acalla con besos y empieza la guerra.

La cama gimió ronca como si ella hubiera caído gritando y chillando, emocionada, allí vendría la acción, lastima, como decía anteriormente que fuera la misma cara, el mismo chico rubio, tímido pero a veces incluso atrevido en la instancia sexual, casi destrozando su sexy colchón. Le daban fuerte y duro, gritaba de alegría, los peluches se tapaban los ojos. Los lubricantes esperaban que fuera su turno.

Eran las una cuarenta de la mañana y ya llevaban tres veces, pero la cama quería más, lloraba de alegría, sus sábanas se movían inquietas. Y así, la cama, suspiro y gimió como una afeminada cama francesa rosadita recibiendo su preciada acción por cuarta vez esa noche mientras sentía al conocido canadiense alegar de "exceso", a lo que la cama chillaba enojada queriendo más, más acción, más desorden, más movimiento. Nada de canadienses cansados, eso no existía en su vocabulario, aunque fuera el mismo chico tenía que hacerlo bien, porque muy en el fondo es una cama y sabe de esas cosas, sabe que su dueño nunca estuvo más enamorado de alguien.

En realidad, nunca le había sido fiel a alguien, sólo a ese canadiense. Y aún ahora sigue siendo el mismo chico, el mismo encuentro, pero a pesar de eso, siempre es una diferente aventura, al final de cuentas, la cama francesa era una cama feliz.

**N.A: **Y eso, espero que les gustara, la cama es francesa hecha y construida en Francis, es pervertida, pero bueno, tenía a quien salir :D, pero ahora la pobre no tendrá orgías ni cosas raritas, porque a su amo lo acaban de capturar para siempre, que lindo el FranciaxCanadá. Por las que quieren saber… sí, la cama inglesa saldrá, habrá en alguna instancia nuevamente USxUK, también la de Canadá claro, y así hasta completar a todas las parejas.

PD: Sigan botando por cual quieren que sea la siguiente pareja :D!


	3. Cama danesa

Han pedido parejas extras, bien hecho, por ahora he agregado SueciaxFinlandia por el pedido del público, que tal como va la cosa agregaré más quizá como el PrusiaxAustria pedido de por aquí por allá, entre otras. Ganó la cama danesa por muy poco al Gerita, disfrútenla.

**Pareja en este capítulo: **DinamarcaxNoruega.  
><strong>En próximos capítulos:<strong> EspañaxRomano, ArgentinaxChile, GreciaxJapón, AlemaniaxItalia, SueciaxFinlandia. -USxUK-, - FranciaxCanadá-.

Nuevamente eran las seis cincuenta de la mañana en Dinamarca, la cama estaba allí, algo desordenada suspirando, pero su dueño era algo decente y se molestaba en tirar las sábanas para adelante lo que para muchos adolescentes actualmente es "hacer la pieza" y sobre agotarse en el intento como si las sábanas y frazadas pesaran una tonelada, sólo que el danés no era adolescente ni por asomo, sólo era bullicioso y molestoso como uno y animado como si pasara su vida tomando esteroides y Red Bull, malvada bebida de Austria y Tailandia.

–¡Ahhhh, que frío, que frío! –alegaba del clima de aquel día pero sonriendo, animado, arreglándose un poco la ropa, pensando seriamente lo de ponerse corbata o no.

La cama de ese danés era empática, sufría lo que sufría su dueño, no se preocupaba mucho por ella, si pudiera hablarle le diría que NO, que no se pudiera la vil corbata, porque cierto chico, un poco más bajo, serio y misterioso podía aplicar técnicas -asesinas- un tanto extrañas con la corbata del danés, como esa vez que lo ató a la lámpara que estaba arriba de ella y lo dejó colgando medio muerto por horas.

O la vez que… pobre danés. Es verdad, a veces metía la pata -o la patota muchas veces-, pero que lo trataran de asesinar cada vez que lo hacía era algo precipitado o drástico, usar un troll por ejemplo es drástico. Aunque era mejor así, el danés parecía masoquista.

Eran las siete veinte y el danés se había ido, dejando la corbata sobre la silla de la habitación, la cama suspiro aliviada, su dueño estaba un 15% más a salvo ese día. La cama miraba a su alrededor viendo a las martirizadas cosas, rotas y quebradas, muchas de ellas pegadas rudimentariamente.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y la cama recuerda lo obvio, observando a la silla quejándose de dolor de espalda, sí, cuando el chico del troll llegaba de malas todos los objetos de la pieza eran pobres e indefensas victimas que eran brutalmente arrojadas contra el pobre danés, éste chillaba un poco y exclama clemencia, a veces, tomando control agarraba las manos del noruego depositándolo con fiereza arriba de ella, acallándolo con rudos besos con lengua, masturbándolo, frotando pieles y deslizando la ropa.

A veces funcionaba, a veces el muchacho que venía a la casa se dejaba hacer, incluso a participar sin dañar al danés en el proceso.

Quizás era un poco precipitado afirmar esto, pero en la relación que tenía su dueño… él era el que más gritaba, Dinamarca gritaba y gritaba, y no porque fuera el muerde almohadas en el sexo -porque sí, suelen tenerlo, no sólo se asesinan mutuamente-, sino que el descontrol del aparentemente pacifico noruego a veces llegaba a maltrato intrafamiliar, la cama no defiende a Den, porque él empieza todo, él se manda la cagada, pero el chico de la inexpresiva cara exageraba.

Eran las siete de la tarde, siente la puerta, su dueño llega temprano con invitado temprano. Los cuadros trizados comienzan a llorar indefensos, la silla se queja más de su dolor de espalda -madera-, la cama sólo suspira angustiada, igual compadecía al sillón, él pasaba cosas más horribles. Quizás si su dueño fuera algo más atento o un poco más acorde a la situación la historia sería diferente.

Si no fuera un idiota enamorado quizás no se cometerían -literalmente- asesinatos en sus sábanas de pulcro blanco.

Eran las once de la noche, la cama está preocupada, sus patitas de madera tiritan, no ha escuchado a su amo hablar por más de veinte minutos, Den sin hablar por más de diez minutos era definitivamente algo ilógico, la cama comenzó a llorar dramáticamente ¡No, era tan joven y danés, lo habían asesinado! siempre lo supo, siempre.

–Léelo de nuevo…–susurra Den suavemente.

–Después lo leo, ya sabes, te he leído la Sirenita una y otra vez y tú…–

–Y yo a ti, lo sé, pero no me canso de escucharte…–

Oh dios mío, estaban sociabilizando. Bien, la cama podía exagerar, ese evento pasaba recurrentemente pero ella era muy sobre protectora con el rudo chico que antes fue ese danés. La verdad, quizás exageraba en cuanto al noruego, sí, a veces lo golpeaba con alguna que otra mesa y/o cuadro pero era bueno, incluso dulce y reservado para mostrar amor.

Sintió los pasos llegando, sintió las miradas cómplices, sintió un grito, no, no era Nor golpeando a Den, era el suave gemido proferido por el noruego quien miraba expectante a su pareja.

–¿Tienes el valor? –

–Como un fiero y valiente guerrero, no podrás ni respirar…–le asegura, el chico va a alegar y quizás tomar alguna arma contundente.

Pero se detiene, Den no es tonto, la cama los deja reposar sobre ella quejándose un poco, sonriendo, Den tiene el control, después de todo, uno no puede caer tantas veces en la misma piedra, el cuerpo estaba allí, cubierto en deseo y el danés arriba de él sujetando el erótico punto débil de su pareja, su rizo, esa zona que hacía al noruego un poco más sumido, un poco más caliente.

–¡Ahhh Den! – y la ropa vuela.

La de ambos, la acción comienza, la cama no se queja, su dueño suspira felicidad a cada momento. Porque ella es una cama maternal, una empática, una que sufre lo que Den y si él es feliz al lado de ese muchacho, por mucho que la cama a veces -la mayoría de las veces- no apruebe su relación tanto arriba como fuera de ella si el danés era feliz…

Ella también, era una cama muy muy feliz. Que se quejaría de dolor de espalda mañana al ritmo en que iba su dueño con el "ajetreo" y rechinar de sus gastadas tuercas por las violentas pero deliciosas embestidas.

Doce de la noche…bien, la cama se queja, siguen en lo mismo, a la mierda la empatía.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, no todas las camas son como sus dueños, la francesa por ejemplo sí, pero la de Estados Unidos no es igual a él, hay diferencias, como esta también. Además de que algunas no son hechas en el país donde se ubican pero eso ya se revelará más tarde. Pobre Den, pobre cama, al menos la usaron esa noche para el amor y no para una golpiza, si en el fondo Nor puede ser lindo :3

PD: Sigan votando, las parejas mostradas por ejemplo así: -FranciaxCanadá- son las que ya salieron pero pueden salir una vez más. Si quieren alguna pareja más también tienen derecho a exigirla en comentarios, adiós :D!


	4. Cama alemana

He aquí otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Voten para sacar de nuevo una pareja u otra que les guste :3

**Pareja en este capítulo:** AlemaniaxItalia.  
><strong>En próximos capítulos:<strong> EspañaxRomano, ArgentinaxChile, GreciaxJapón, SueciaxFinlandia. -USxUK-, -FranciaxCanadá-, -DinamarcaxNoruega-.

Eran las 5:58 de la mañana y la cama miraba ordena y seriamente a sus compañeros muebles, era perfecta y milimétricamente ordenada con colonia alemana muy varonil flotando por los aires y posándose en sus sábanas. Así le gustaba, se miró así misma perfecta, sin ningún doblez fuera de lugar.

En la misma habitación, en el espejo de cuerpo entero estaba el más macho, estricto -y gay- rubio de ojos azules, matador de mujeres, "mojador de bragas", con cara de patata inexpresiva, sí, allí estaba el dueño de esa cama, Ludwig, que con una arruga de más en su cama es capaz de entrar en colapso y desmayarse -aún masculinamente claro-, él era el rey del orden, el veterano de las dueñas de casas, ese era él.

Después de una masculina despedida entre cama-amo, que era básicamente Ludwig midiendo con regla la cama, se retiró tempranamente a las 6:20.

El protocolo pasó casi militarmente para el inmueble, que ni pestañeaba... cosa que tampoco podía hacer ya que las camas no tienen ojos con los que pestañear, quizás la de Lady Gaga si, pero las normales no.

Once de la mañana, la pobre asistenta pasa pegada a la pared, prácticamente viene a mirar ya que todo reluce de limpio, la cama sonríe orgullosa al ver que los ojos críticos de la chica la han aprobado hasta con miedo, en realidad, la mujer está pegada a la pared porque una vez botó por accidente un pequeño adorno de la mesa, claro, no le había pasado nada, pero cuando llegó el masculino alemán con su masculina seriedad empezó a medir toda la pieza, y casi, sólo casi se cae desmayado al ver que un adorno se había movido tres milímetros ¡tres milímetros!

En eso la chica recién procesó que trabajaba con un loco del orden.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, los muebles se halagaban los unos a los otros, que tu barniz es genial, que el rojo te queda fabuloso, que uno estaba más limpio que el otro... y todos se burlaban del cuadro :foreveralone: ese que tenía una mesa entera para el solo y que ni siquiera estaba medido a la perfección como ellos, allí, donde salía un joven castaño de alegre sonrisa, abrazando con torpeza al macho de las patatas.

Y aunque todos se burlaran del cuadro... el cuadro era feliz.

Nueve de la tarde, los objetos se miraban conmocionados como si se hubiera declarado la tercera guerra mundial, Lud estaba llegando tarde como un adolescente descarriado, todos los muebles empezaron a llorar melodramáticamente cuando entró ¿en que se había convertido el amo? ¿ahora tendría aretes y hablaría comiéndose las letras? ¿traería muchachas desnudas y haría fiestas con faldas rosadas hasta para los hombres? los muebles pensaban lo peor. Pero no, sólo se escuchó la voz de un chico.

–Tengo hambre, ve~–

–Hay algo para comer, por favor, no mates al refrigerador...–

Los objetos suspiraron de alivio, había traído a un hombre, no corrían peligro, bueno, al menos no ellos, no podían decir lo mismo del pobre refrigerador que era devorado por una bestia con linda sonrisa, los objetos no podían estar felices y la cama se movía con galantería, su amo seguía siendo un macho bien correcto.

Pero todo cambió cuando llegó la hora crucial, habían estado conversando hasta las tantas de la noche, la cama chirrió con enojo, quería que ese italiano dejara ir pronto al alemán para arrullarlo entre sus sábanas.

–Ya es tarde, Feli... ¿vayamos a la cama?–

La cama pareció dejar de respirar -hipotéticamente hablando- sus sábanas, mullidas y esponjosas se pusieron rígidas, quizás sí, había escuchado mal, no era posible que dos hombres vinieran a acostarse en la misma cama.

Los dos entraron en un suave abrazo... quizás la cama estaba algo obsoleta y no sabía que los poco masculinos abrazos eran cosa de amigos, la cama estaba apunto de tener un ataque de epilepsia cuando sintió que el italiano se caía arriba de su colchón y le arrugaba las sábanas, su dueño miró con un rostro indescifrable al italiano, la cama estaba entrando en pánico post-trauma cuando el alemán empezó a atacar, y no militarmente al italiano.

Lo besaba, lo iba desnudando, todo arriba de la cama, ésta estaba tartamudeando y empezó a pedir ayuda a los muebles, éstos la miraban con lastima, sí, aquella cama era virgen y ese era el trauma más horrendo que estaba sufriendo.

–Feli, tranquilo, no te dolerá...–

La cara de trauma de la cama no podía ser más épica cuando se detiene a ver que están haciendo, una posición rara, gemidos, algo entrando en el italiano, éste temblando un poco mientras se aferra al cuerpo de su amo, más gemidos, movimientos bestiales.

Su linda madera chirriando, y algo, extraño y viscoso manchando sus frazadas.

–Te amo Feli...–

–Y yo a ti, t-te dije que sería lindo hacerlo u-una aah vez en tu cama en vez del típico motel...–

Todos pensaban lo mismo, menos la cama, que sólo se dejaba ser, violada y maltratada.

Desde ese día la cama no volvió a ser la misma, se cambió el nombre por Jonathan, crujía mucho y era incomoda, el alemán tiempo después optó por cambiarla, la cama creía que sería llevada a un centro de camas anónima traumatizadas por dueños sexualmente activos, pero no, sería prestada a un griego... uno de nombre Heracles, si creía que Ludwig era un trauma, ese griego le rompería todas las tablas. Pobre, pobre cama alemana.

**N.A:** Espero les guste, pobre camita, ya nunca será la misma, y con Heracles... pobre, lo que le espera. Pueden votar por cual será la siguiente cama! que viva el AlemaniaxItalia! :3


End file.
